Dansei to Josei!
by YukariMusa
Summary: Kotone Kozuko is a very insecure feminine boy. Always called gay by the other Red Fountine Students. So his dorm-mates decide to "help" him, but being nosy has consequences... the ultimate test... will they answer what they set out to answer, or just find out their friends deepest secret? Idea from MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK's story Take Your Hat Off. I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THIS
1. File Introduction

"Yo, Kuzoku!"

I turned around from my spot at my locker to see my five friends running towars me. I smiled. " Hi, Timmy. Hey, Sky. Hey, Brandon. Hi, Helia. Yo, RIven." I greeted each one by one.

"I still don't get why you greet us one by one." Sky said.

" He told you, it's a tradition in Melody, Japan. I've personally never heard of it, but Kuzoku is the first born sun of the Kotone family. And male sons usually have more responsiblility, repect, and sucess out of the entire family. " Timmy said in his logical matter.

"And stress..." I mumbled. Realisticaly, I don't know if it is stressful but it sure does sound like it. I've seen the first born son of the rich on Melody.

"Feel bad for ya kid." Riven said patting my head covered by my white hat.

"C'mon guys! Class starts in five!" Brandon shouted making a break toward the big red school.

"If he could read the analog clock correctly, we have seven minutes till class starts." Helia pointed out. "It's 6:03."

"Those Alfea girls are lucky! They start at 8:55?" Riven asked.

"Yo that's not fair Brandon! Get back here!" I shouted sprinting after him with my skinny but fast legs and the rest of the boys behind me.

We sat down in our assigned desks in Heroics classes in our Rf uniforms. My color is a blue purple. Like P.E stiches to gym, because our whole ciriculum in P.E besically, we stich from Herioics Class ( Traning ) to Health Aid Class. Aka, one of my better subjects.

This class is easy because we also have an awesome teacher, . He is one of the younger teachers, in his early thirties I would say. He has black hair that he keeps gelled in mini spikes pointing up. He has glasses that hang on is nose but can still show his brown iris'.

"Alright class, all you have to do is watch the powerpoint and listen." He said. Usually within the 80 min periods, he teaches for about 30 min. Then we have to pretend to heal that wound with our alphabetical partner ( the person after us in our last name ). The rets of the time is usually ours.

is very serious and passionate about what he teaches, but he can be very funny and cool. Like a teenager stuck in a body of a thirty year old.

After the lesson, my partner turned around to face me, Jared Kay. "This should be simple." He smiled. We pretended what we could, with learning that day how to heal a deep gash. After that we talked. "So Kuzoku, how are things?"

"Good."I said."And you?"

"Alright thanks for asking." He smiled back.

I glanced behind me to see some boys laughing. "I guess Kay is gay now." They teased.

Jared, catching that, looked at me. I looked at the desk." I'm so sorry, Jared. You shouldn't have to go through this."

He frowned a bit. " Don't listen to them. They're just mean. They don't know you, I do. Your not gay, your just... a bit more feminine."

I looked at my hands. "What makes me feminine?" I asked already knowing.

"Well... *sigh*. I'll be honest with yo because your my friend." I nodded."Your a bit smaller than the other boys, your frame, also a bit shorter. Your eyelashes are also a bit longer, and your nose and lips have a certain way of pointing. Your hands are smaller and softer. Your legs are on the skinny side and don't have as much hair as the guys around here. Your hair is on the longer side, and they say your weapon is very sissy. Your voice is also a bit more high in pitch. They also say that..."

"Yeah?" I asked. He asjusted in his seat."Tell me, your just being honest."

He took in a breath."That you never change infront of anyone, you never take off your shirt, and that the mention of the Alfea girl never gives you a boner."

I looked at him."That makes me gay? I'm just not a pervert!"

Jared stood up with me at five minutes to the bell. "It's alright Kuzuko. You have other good qualities! You have a good diet, your smart, your strong, you know when to hold your tongue, you have great friends, you are kind and caring, you help others, and you know how to deal with bull crap!"

I laughed and ran toward my locker.

Two periods later, I used my twirling staff to hit a target. _Sissy? _I ran across the traning hall and removed my weapon from the target. My weapon was aabout 5-6 in long with two purple glowing balls at the two ends. It wasn't totally useless! If I clicked a button on it and threw it ( similar to a frizbee ) it would release blinding, knock out, or escape powder. Another weapon I have are 6 pointed star frizbeez. Also purple glowing.

I kept doing what I was doing for about an hour when I heard a voice. "Kuzuko!"

I turned around to see Sky and Brandon. "Big news!"

They halted infront of my sweating self. " Brandon got an A in something?"

Sky made a 'pfft!' noise. "I said Big News! Not a maricle!"

I laughed. "What Sky was _going _to say...is " Brandon said nudging Sky." There's going to be a dance at Alfea, and the Red Fountine Boys are invited!"

I stared at them. "There's going to be music, dancing, food, and..." Sky trailed and he looked at Brandon and they lazily pointed at eachother. "Chicks!" They said at the same time.

"So what?" I asked walking out of the training hall.

They gasped."What's wrong with you!?" Brandon asked as I walked into the elevator and pressed 10. "The Alfea chicks are sexy!"

"And snobs, and rich, and annoying! Look at me with my fairy powers! I'm so powerful and yet when we get lazy and don't want to fight, it's the RF boys to the rescue! My heroes!" I mimicked and walked out of the elevator and into our dorm hallway.

They stood there for a second, and ran out beside me. "Your voice crack or something? That was really high." Sky asked.

I looked at him while I unlocked the dorm. "Um, yeah. I'm getting over a cold." I said as I walked into the dorm.

"Okay..."Brandon trailed."But please come! I know your not into this stuff, but think about it! Maybe if you go, we can hook you up with a girl!"

I turned around agressivly." I SAID NO! I DON'T NEED TO HOOK UP! I'M FINE BEING ALONE! I HAVE YOU GUYS? WHY? PLANNING ON DITCHING ME SOMETIME SOON?!"

I ran into my dorm room, shut the door, and locked it. "C'mon bro! I didn't mean it like that! Maybe if you pretended to hook up, you wouldn't be called gay anymore!"

"You should never toy with a girl! They're smarted than you think!"

"C'mon man! I heard that the famous Musa Melody is going to be there!" Sky shouted. "She's also from Melody! She's really cute!"

My eyes widened. _Huh? I_ shook my head and yelled back. "Who cares!? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I could almost hear Sky and Brandon shrug and walk off. I sighed in relief as my anger left my sould and got up from the floor. I walked to my closet which I shared with Helia, and Riven.

I grabbed a light blue t-shirt with a blue vest,blue shorts, blue knee pads, blue gloves ( the kind you wear for biking, or skateboarding ), I wore my usual white hat to hide some of my long blue hair, blue athlete socks, and sneakers. _**1**_

I looked into the mirror. _" He told you, it's a tradition in Melody, Japan. I've personally never heard of it, but Kuzoku is the first born sun of the Kotone family. And male sons usually have more responsiblility, repect, and sucess out of the entire family. " __**2 lie's. **_

_"It's alright Kuzuko. You have other good qualities! You have a good diet, your smart, your strong, you know when to hold your tongue, you have great friends, you are kind and caring, you help others, and you know how to deal with bull crap!" __**Not exactly all that true.**_

_"And snobs, and rich, and annoying! Look at me with my fairy powers! I'm so powerful and yet when we get lazy and don't want to fight, it's the RF boys to the rescue! My heroes!" __**Lie. Just jelousy... that they don't have to hide.**_

_"Um, yeah. I'm getting over a cold." __**Another lie.**_

_" I SAID NO! I DON'T NEED TO HOOK UP! I'M FINE BEING ALONE! I HAVE YOU GUYS? WHY? PLANNING ON DITCHING ME SOMETIME SOON?!" __**Lie.**_

_"Who cares!? LEAVE ME ALONE!" __**LIE.**_

_"That makes me gay? I'm just not a pervert!" __**TRUTH.**_

_**I'm not gay, my voice doesn't crack, the Alfea girls aren't bad ( even though I've never met them ), I don't have any good qualities, greeting one by one and being the most sucessful first son isn't true! My last name isn't even Kotone! NOR IS MY FIRST NAME KUZUKO! I do care...**_

_**My life is a lie... My name is Musa Melody, and I am a girl.**_

_**Did I have you guys confused for a minute there XD! I tried to make it seem as if " Kotone Kozuko" was a totally different person than actually being Musa Melody! Did anyone think Kotone was a different character? **_

_**I got this idea from MusaloveRiv-and-IloveKICK. I sorta asked her to make the story a MXR story, but she came up with this idea! I HAVE PERMISSION FROM MUSALIVERIV-AND-ILOVEKICK! **_

_**1:) Musa looks like Nagihiko's Chara Nari: Beat Jumper! From Shugo Chara.**_


	2. Operastion Yag in Session!

I awoke the next morning to singing in the bathroom that Sky, Brandon, and Timmy shared. It sounded like Brandon. I rolled my eyes and threw the covers of myself. I then stood up and stretched. After, I put on my usual white winter hat, stuffed my hair into it, and walked out into the main little living room hang out in our dorm. ( A:N, I have no Idea what they're called *shrugs* ).

Helia was sitting on the sofa writing something while readin a book. He looked up to see me. "Good Morning, Kozuko. Sleep well?"

I rubbed my eyes and shrugged. Riven was sitting across from Helia in another sofa chair reading the newspaper. Despite Riven's toughnest, and Helia's softness, they are very similar. "Hey Kuzoku, we're heading to Magix later. Wanna come?"

I grinned a bit and sat on the arm rest of his chair. "I'm almost afraid to ask, why?"

Riven laughed and Helia smiled. "We're meeting up with our dates for the dance." Helia said. I shot him the knowing look he knew meant, ' I'm not interested.' "I know what your thinking. But they're all very nice girls."

I rolled my eyes again. "What are their names?" I asked annoyed walking toward the bathroom with terrible noise coming from it, , Brandon's singing.

Riven laughed."You can't judge them by their names."

I chuckled."Sure I can! DAMMIT BRANDON SHUT UP!" I shouted getting frustrated and kicking the door.

The door opened and shirtless Brandon stood in the door way of it. He leaned down and pinched my nose as if I was a little kid, always taking advantage of my "boyish" look and me being short. "It's alright lil Kuzoku! You'll be able to sing like me some day! You just have to practice, and maybe hit puberty! And also, you shouldn't swear and-"

I kicked him in the shin.

He grunted in pain."And NOT do that...ow..."

Sky walked in wearing the usual. "Hey guys. So are you gonna come with us Kuzoku?"

I shrugged. Being around females might get my inner feamle to want to come out! But I want to make sure my dim-wit friends know who they're hanging with. I sighed,"I guess..."

Sky smirked."We got Turtle to come out of his shell!"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted going to my room to get ready for our trip the Magix. By the way, Turtle is my nickname. When I first came to the group of stupidity, they couldn't pronounce my name right. Was it two U's or two O's? They would ask. Then one day Sky referanced my anti-social person to a turtle and it's stuck... but I hate it.

I put on my regular clothes and meet them outside by the level bikes. "I don't undertsand why we have to leave so early when it takes girls 6 months to get ready..." I said aloud.

They all ignored my comment and we sped off. We usualy follow Sky or Riven to our destination, this time however, I turned left. The others turned right! Yo, what was going on?!

I knew yelling was pointless so I gave a heavy sigh in frustration and chased after.

I discovered that the way my idiotic friends were taking, was the way to Alfea, School for Faries. How did I discover this? The hard way.

I sped to a stop infront of the court yard where my now haulted and chatting friends stood. My stop was very abrupt and unexpected, so all eyes on me... crap. Nononononononononono-no! Don't do something stupid!

"Who's he?" A pink haired one asked.

"A friend of ours." Timmy told her.

"Well thanks captain obvious!" A blonde said sarcasticaly. Then stomped her foot."Thanks to _you _my hair is messed up." I shrugged. Her head tilted to the side. "As a Princess of Solaria, I demand an apology!"

"Yeah that's not going to happen..." Brandon mumbled.

"What's the cupcake?" She asked Brandon sweetly batting her eyelashes.

Sky chuckled a bit. "Kuzoku here, doesn't even _know _how to pronounce the words 'I'm sorry' to a girl!"

"How come?" A quiet brunnet asked.

"He doesn't like people very much. Let alone girls." Helia informed the girl.

"Well he's about to learn right now!" The blonde yelled to me. "Starting with removing your helmet!"

Oh no... it could just be a rumor, but if a girl see's another girl she'll know! I backed away from her polished finger nailed hands and she laughed. "That's right be scared!"

"I wouldn't fight with Stella, bro." Brandon warned.

"Yeah, she's a Princess and gets what she wants." The red head said.

"Why are ya being so quiet Kuzoku?" Timmy asked.

"Is he loud?" Flora asked.

"No, he's just not usualy this quiet." Riven stated.

I lightly shived the blonde known as Stella away from me and she over dramaticaly fell to the ground. She went on about boys not hitting girls and all that crap I wasn't listening to. I took of my helment and put it down the handle bar. "Well Riven, you don't really plan somebody's murder out loud." I said in anger as I adjusted my white hat.

The blonde stood up and dusted off imaginary dust, put her hands on her hips, and walked away toward her... squire in shining armor? Whatever.

"Kuzoku, these are our dates for the dance. This is Flora." Helia said holding her small waist.

She waved a bit and smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Flora Linphea, fairy of nature. Have you known Heia for long?"

"Im new to RF. Just entered at the begining of the year." I informed her.

She nodded."Neat."

"I'm Bloom Sparx- or, that's myreal name. My foster name is Bloom Heart. I'm the fairy of the dragon fire! Although I'm not very well at controlling it... anyways! I'm going with Sky." She said hugging Sky a bit.

"I'm Tecna Titania. I'm the fairy of Technology and I'm going with Timmy. He's really smart ya know." She blushed. So did Timmy, while adjusting his glasses, he does that when he's nervous or embaressed.

I smiled a bit but retrieved my cool act. "And you've met Stella Solaria. Princess of Solaria, fairy of the Sun, Moon, Stars, and my world."

Flora put her hands together."Aww, that's so sweet."

"Blah." I said plainly.

"Hey! At least I don't sound or look like a freakin' gay ass!" Stella shouted. Brandon grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "What?!" She questioned.

Brandon mumbled something in her ear and she gave a O shaped face. I glared. I heard some conversation not far away. I turned my eye glance to a couple feet away to see fairies chatting and talking about us. Seemedas if our dear Stella had grabbed attention... probuably up her alley.

"The Specialists are os hot!"

"Sky is the hottest."

"But Brandon is the flirtatious one!"

"Helia is the sweet one."

"Timmy is the smarter one."

"Riven is the better fighter though!"

"Who's the little guy?"

"I don't know..."

"He's really short!"

"I'd never date him! It would look like a comic duo! I would be taller than him! Older than him too!"

"But he looks a bit boyish! Not manly!"

"Pfft! He looks more girly than boyish!"

I put on my helmet and started up my bike again. I turned my head around."If you boys are coming, then hurry it up. I'm leading."

The boys helped their girls on the back of their bikes, and gave them their helmets. I looked behind me to see Riven didn't have a girl. It then hit me that RIven didn't have a girl. I shrugged it off and looked in his eyes through the helmet. He looked behind him, back at me, and nodded letting me know they were ready.

I nodded, lifted my leg, and started at a slower speed. It was arule that on campus of a school, you have to go 10 mlph or less also within 2 blocks of the school grounds. Riven accelerated a bit and was next to me. He pointed to his ear. I clicked a button on my hemlet that allowed up to hear eachother like walkie talkies. "I'll race ya, Kuzoku!"

I smiled." Your on!" I replied back zooming off. We made swift turns and good dodges! To show off, purposley I must add, we made a high jump over a cliff. Once we were reached Magix, we were pumped up with energy and I had totally forgot what those girls were saying. No matter how tough he is, Riven always knows how to cheer me up, female or male.

"Could you guys have gone any slower? Literally!?" Timmy asked.

Riven and I laughed. We parked our bikes and headed down Magix Ave. The girls talked to their dates behind Riven and I. "Yo, Riv. You don't have a date?"

Riven shrugged."I don't really wanna go. I mean, girls and I... we don't have a good history."

My eyes were anime. "Seriously? I'd imagine you to be good with them."

He sighed hands in pockets.. "Well I'm not. Trust me, I'd much rather just train with you the whole night."

"Seriously? Why?"

He cracked a smile and gave a walking nuggie. I struggled with him. "Cuz your my buddy!" I laughed and used my main technique. I pinched him. But i mean pinched! I grabbed a fatty part on his arm ( not impossible to find ), pinched and twisted! He let go of me. I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Wonderful, I'll have a bruise for a bout a week now."

I laughed again. "Then we can both be Turtles!"

"Alright!" He laughed.

"It's a da-" I stopped myself. "It's on the daily calander! No dance for us! Yup! Under Turtle Time okay?" I saved. Why was I all of a sudden starting this up? I had never really stummbled like that!

"Hey guys I'm starving!" Stella complained.

"Yeah me too."Flora agreed,

"Let's get some Pizza!" Bloom called on a whim.

"Okay, sounds good." Tecna approved.

"Boys pay!" Stella called running toward the Pizzaria. What was that!? They can just call us to pay?! Unfair.

By the time we caught up, they had a table and were waiting on us. "We got half peperoni and half cheese. That alright with you?" Bloom asked Sky.

Sky sat down next to her."Yeah. I don't really care."

"Did you know pepperonii is the worste thng you could out on your pizza?" Tecna stated.

"No way Tecna!" Bloom fought.

"It's true, pepperonii is realloy fatty." Stella said.

"Now where did you learn that?" Bloom asked.

"Teen Fairy!" Stella replied.

"And you still eat it?" Flora asked.

"Pfft! Please! I'm not on any diet! Who wouldn't be confident in this body?" She said confidentaly.

Just then, music was heard. We turned our attention to a TV screen that was playing music videos. "It's Musa Melody's new song!" Sky said.

"Now she is a pretty girl." Riven said.

"Huh?" I asked. DON'T BLUSH AT THAT. Please c'mon I've never done it till now! I begged myself.

"She is pretty, she just uses it in the wrong way." Stella said being a fashion star.

"Cuz she keeps her bits and pieces covered?" Helia asked. Flora laughed at that.

"No! Just... her style!"

"She does have stylists ya know." I said. It was true. I did and they all liked my cool tom boy, emo, cool fashion.

"Turtle emerges!" Brandon laughed.

I glared and raised my hand." Shh!" Bloom said watching the screen. We all shut up and watched the screen. There was a piano melody that started it.

_**When I was, a young girl**_

_**My Mother,**_

_**First taught me to play,the piano**_

_**She told me, the stories. Of her, and my Father. **_

_**A love story, a reality.**_

_**She said, "One day, you'll be there.**_

_**Not a common pair, but rather a connection,**_

_**Between you and them."**_

_**She said," Will you promise me, one thing?**_

_**That you will always stay strong,**_

_**And face your fearsome person?"**_

The music got more emotional with the guitars joining in with the piano, then they all took one last long note. The drums started a drum down and the music got heavy guitar!

_**Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me.**_

_**Then other times I know that I'm alone.**_

_**But through it all, Rise and Fall.**_

_**Party or on the street!**_

_**We all have to learn one lesson on our own,**_

_**To stay strong!**_

_**To stay strong,**_

_**Although your dead and Dad won't understand me,**_

_**I must learn how to stay strong!**_

_**Forever is long,**_

_**Cause in my heart I will contain it,**_

_**Emotions to control it,**_

_**This Man keeps on skinning**_

_**My blessed self esteem**_

_**"Your Misery and Hate Will Kill Us All!"**_

_**"There are no Rainbows, Just the Rain That Won't go Away!**_

_**Rainbows appear if you stay strong," and**_

_**Carry On!**_

_**So Carry On!**_

_**And though your dead and Dad won't understand me,**_

_**Your memories will Carry On!**_

_**On and On,**_

_**And though I'm Broken, Damned, Defeated,**_

_**Your weary little voice is-**_

_**On and On "Face your fearsome person!"**_

_**Woah oh oh**_

_**Disappointment, Rage, Blood, Tears Possible Revolution?**_

_**( Oh oh oh oh! )**_

_**They will laugh at me,**_

_**But I WILL NOT CARE AT ALL **_

_**Till I die,**_

_**They'll never make me.**_

_**Not ever,**_

_**Or ever take my heart.**_

_**They can try,**_

_**They will not break me**_

_**They want it all, But we will fight this part**_

_**Don't explain, or say your sorry**_

_**I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scars**_

_**We give a cheer, for the war and**_

_**Inside for all the broken**_

_**( OH! )**_

_**I'm just a girl, **_

_**I'm no hero**_

_**Just a boy**_

_**Who wants be my own person**_

_**Just a person**_

_**With a revolution**_

_**Both DOESN'T CARE!**_

_**Stay strong!**_

_**Stay strong,**_

_**Although your dead and Dad won't understand me,**_

_**I have learned how to stay strong!**_

_**Forever is long,**_

_**But in my heart I will contain it,**_

_**Emotions to control it-**_

_**For LO~NG**_

_**We'll CARRY O~N**_

_**We'll always Stay Strong~**_

The video ended with her eye and the screen went black. Pur pizza came and we started to eat. Riven took out his cell and started typing. I bite into my cheese pizza and leaned over to him. "Wat'cha doin'? Uh?" Riven had looked up the song. I laughed and tried not to blush... that's really hard.

"It's a good song! Did you not hear those 10 second holding notes!?" He asked. I laughed again and took another bite. Riven read the lyrics to himself then stopped. "What do you think. '_**There are no Rainbows, Just the Rain That Won't go Away!**_

_**Rainbows appear if you stay strong, **_' means?"

I knew that. "That if you choose to give up, your choosing to be gloomy therefore choosing the rainy days. If you at least try and get through challenges with staying strong, you can create you own rainbow. Your achievment. And that could be anything." I pointed out waving my pizza everywhere to prove my point.

It did take a long time to write that song and to make the video. The begining piano melody, my Mom actually made up. It was the first song she taught me to play. ANd her words were true!

Riven nodded. "You should team up with Helia some time. Your good at poetry."

Stella laughed."Probuably cause he's too girly to fight!"

I glared. "Actually, I'm a decent fighter. At least I don't depend on powers to get me everywhere."

She went stiff and her eye twitched. She let out a scream in frustration.

We found ourselves walking in Magix again. We all got kicked out and weren't allowed in for another two weeks. It's all thanks to Princess Stuck In My Ass.

We walked to the park at sunset and Flora, with some awesome magic, layed out a picnic. We all sat down and chatted amoungst eachother. "Okay Tecna! Truth or Dare?" Stella asked.

"Oh great, here we go..." Tecna mumbled. "Truth."

"Do you like Timmy?"

"Of caurse! He's nice and smart!" Stella started smirking. "Wait a minute, I thought you meant as a friend ya big jerk!" Tecna yelled.

We all laughed.

"Alright, Flora, Truth or Dare?" Tecna asked.

"Um- truth."

"Okay, were you lonely last year because you did not have any of the guys to tlak to?"

"That was a lame question." I commented.

"Shut up." Tecna responded.

"Well, sorta. I really didn't mind."Flora answered honestly.

"Woah, how do we know that's true?" I asked. I hate this game, but one thing everyone has to do to get me to stay in, is to answer honestly!

"We know!" Bloom laughed.

"Flora is the worste liar. But she can also tell when your lying." Riven stated.

I nodded now getting it. Seemed believable, I mean, she was nice and sweet and all that stuff I could never be.

The game continued for a long half hour until my turn... shiver. "Kuzoku, T or D?" Sky asked.

"T." I replied.

"For Turtle?" Brandon mumbled.

I raised my hands and he put his arms up in his deffence. "Are you seriously Gay or Bi?" He asked with seriousness in his voice and face.

The girls seemed shocked he would ask, then confused for some odd reason, then serious. How could I respond to this? One more outurst and they'll think I'm Gay or Bi, and they won't be my friends anymore! I'm a girl... but hey don't know that! I need these people to help me stay strong! I need to stay strong! For myself, my family and Melody! Act fast-

**Oh God Tell Me, Can You Hear Me Sing My Song As I Sing?**

**If Not Then Well, It's Not Really You I'm Singing Too**

I had been SAVED by my phone! "Scuse me," I said as I ran off toward a different direction. ( A:N/ Scused is not a mistake! When I say Excuse, I never say the E and is comes out like Scuse. My Computers teacher does it too XD )

I clicked answer and brung the phone to my ear. "Yeller?"

"Musa Melody? Or sorry, it's Kuzuko over there isn't it?" The voice said.

"Hai."I responded. "Sorry my voice is deep. I have to hide it from my friends. We're at Magix Park. Anyway, what'daya need Galatea?" I asked.

"Okay, I got a call from Teen Fairies section in the Magix New Channel and they want to interview you and for you to preform! As your agent, I said yes. It's schedualed for Monday at 5-6 pm. I know you have school, but think of it! Money will come rollin' in, you can pay your tuition for this year and next too!"

"Keep your exitment meter down! It brings up your voice." I said quietly making sure the guys didn't hear.

"Maybe you should turn your In Call Volume down. Besides the point! You'll do it right?" Galatea asked.

I sighed. "Alright."

"Great! Be here at 2 and we'll do you make-up, hair, fashion, and warm ups. See ya then! Love ya!" Galatea ended and hung up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked back over to the picnic. They were whispering and when they saw me walking over they stopped. I was suspicious but guessed they could see I was annoyed and didn't wanna say something done. When I flick somone of with my finger, that's how many seconds they have left to live. "So, we should be getting home." I said. "And if you wanna break cerfew, be my guest. But I'm leaving."

They all stood up and started to follow me to our bikes. "Who was that?" Bloom asked.

"Any of your buisness person I just met today? I mean seriously, nosey. If you haven't realized, I don't even tell them who I'm talking too." I said pointing to the guys.

Bloom glared and me and I glared back. I got on my bike and again led the way. The guys went toward Alfea, Riven and I radioheaded them, as we call usinig the walkie talkie's in the helmets, and said we were taking off toward RF.

Riven and I entered the dorm...alone. For some reason it felt a little strange. I mean, I'd been alone with him before, but now... it was weird.

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I threw on my baggy white tee and gym shorts. When I came out Riven was in bed shirtless. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

I saw him put down the calander and I almost laughed. I became bubbly and felt as If I had to return the faver of making me warm inside. So I agreed to answer the question.

"Why do you change in the bathroom?"

I stopped and got under my purple bed covers. "No reason. I'm just... insecure. Yeah. Between you and me, I just started hitting puberty. That's why I have no leg or arm hair, and my voice is squeaky, and why I've been having outbursts."

"Oh!" Riven replied. "One more,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like your long hair? The fact that it's sorta purple?" He asked. ( A:N/ In Musa's enchantix, her hair is like... more purple. If you look closely, you can tell. )

I looked at him. "Not really. I just enjoy it long. Like Helia." He nodded. I took a deep breath in."Alright, I'm Turtling in. Get it? Turning? Turtling? Haha... anyways! Night." I said turning off my light and putting in my head phone with one bud out.

I sleep with music but usually leave one out so I can hear my alarm. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. But I heard the rest of the guys walk in. I ignored it and started doozing off again, but I heard them all stand in the door way of our room and I heard Riven say,

"Operation Yag in session."

**I'm continuing this cause I enjoy it! Give me credit! This is SUPER Long! And took me forever! Any ways, let me know what'cha think and um yeah! Sorry for all the A:N's! It might be confusing now, but the story will all add up toward the end! And if your super smart, ( or reguarly intelligent I just suck at foreshadowing, ) you'll figure it out sooner! Yay!**

**Yukari Musa Over And Out!**


	3. Mission 1:

I awoke the next morning to an earthquake. Or so what I thought, because it turned out to be Riven shaking me. "Yo, Kuzoku. Wake up! We got some news to tell ya."

I rubbed my eyes and smacked away his hand from my shoulder. I told him I'd be down for breakfast in a minute and got in the shower. I lock the doors and change in the bathroom to make sure some certain "bits and pieces" aren't showing.

I threw on my usual light blue t-shirt with a blue vest,blue shorts, blue knee pads, blue gloves ( the kind you wear for biking, or skateboarding ), blue athlete socks, and sneakers. I threw my hair in my usual hat and headed out to the cafeteria.

I sat down at our lunch table to see Brandon and Sky fighting over the last muffin. Timmy was reading a book along with Helia. And poor Riven was stuck between it. I took a piece of toast and spread some strawberry jam on it. I took a bite and looked at my friends.

"So what's the big news?" I asked.

They all stopped their actions and looked at me. Brandon took advantage of the paused time and snatched the blueberry muffin into his mouth. Sky pouted a bit but started laughing when Brandon just about chocked on the crumbs. Helia and Timmy took the pause to place a book mark in their books. Riven just clicked his eyes to look at me.

"Did you tell her?" Sky asked.

"What do I look like? A nurse breaking the news to a patient?" Riven asked in frustration.

"Oh great... meaning this could be the worst conversation ever." I mumbled.

"To you maybe."Helia stated.

"I would hate if it happened to me."I heard Timmy mumble.

"Break the news! What's up?" I asked.

Timmy adjusted his glasses. Helia adjusted a little. I gave them the 'so?' look, and Sky finally sighed. "There's this girl... and don't leave! Just hear us out." I sat down.

"She's a friend of the girls. They say that she's been giving you the eye lately." Brandon continued.

"The hateful eye?"

"No, the other eye."

"The left eye?"

"The love eye! She interested eye!" Sky sighed.

"Well I don't know nothing about this shit. I don't care." I stated finishing my toast.

"C'mon Turtle! This is your chance to prove everyone wrong!" Brandon begged.

"Or a nicer way of putting it, to be happy."Helia said.

"According to researchers, most people don't know what they need until they try it." Timmy said.

"Just give it a shot Turtle. You might like her!" Brandon said.

"And you really have no choice." Sky said nervously rubbing his neck.

"Why?" I asked starting to catch on to what they were leaning toward.

"Cause we sorta already set you up. Consider it helping you out." Sky finished.

My eye twitched. Riven gave me a glass of water and when I took it I gave a glare to Sky. "I don't exactly hate you, but it you magicaly caught on fire, I'd drink this glass of water..." I said as darkly as I could starting to sip the water.

He just laughed and when we stood up to return to our dorms for Sunday lazyness, he slung his arm around my shoulders. "Aww, don't be so mean Turtle!"

"Now go! Your picking her up infront of Alfea at 1!" Brandon said shoving me the opposite direction were they were heading.

I nodded and ran off. Not that I wanted to go on a date as they call it, but I don't wanna be an ass and not show up. But that doesn't mean I wasn't nervous! The whole girl see's a girl and knows she's a girl thing still scares me. But hey, maybe I can convince her to brush off this "date". Or if I make it through today alive, to just be friends.

I got on my bike and sped off toward Alfea... if I could remember the way. But I did end up finding it before 1 o'clock. Turns out I did'nt need too because when I arrived at the gate, I had to wate 10 humiliating minutes of pointing and gossip about me for a girl to finish getting ready.

After 10 minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Um... hi. Your Kuzoku right? I'm..."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just had this idea tonight about doing some OC's. I planned on making some up at then saw how some people on FF have you make up your own character! I thought it was an awesome idea and wanted to use it! So... you can put you OC in a review or PM me if you want. Here's what I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Power:**

**Planet or realm they come from:**

**Physical description of everyday outfit and winx outfit:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Some History/biography of themselves:**

**Likes on "Kuzoku":**

**More about your character:**

**I'll need about 2 or 3 OC characters and I have sorta a twist... maybe one could be a fairy no duh, and another can be a witch or something! Just be fun and creative! Again sorry for the short chapter! Can't wait to see how this turns out!**

**-YukariMusa**


End file.
